i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Chu Yuyan
|status = Slumbering (1st Life) Deceased (2nd Life) |age = 300+ (Before reincarnation) 600+ (Yan'er) |species = Human |gender = |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |family = |friends = Meng Hao (Unrequited love) Xu Qing Hanxue Shan |enemies = |master(s) = Grandmaster Pill Demon (Before reincarnation) Clone Fang Mu (currently) |allies = Grandmaster Pill Demon (Before reincarnation) Meng Hao Clone Fang Mu |occupation(s) = Alchemist Sole Disciple of Fang Mu Disciple of Ninth Sect of the Vast Expanse School |affiliation(s) = Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society Vast Expanse School |sect(s) = Violet Fate Sect Kunlun Society Ninth Sect of the Vast Expanse School |mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base = Peak Dao Seeking (FIrst Life) 3-Essences Dao Realm (Yan'er) |ve = Mountain and Sea Realm (formerly) Planet Vast Expanse |planet = South Heaven |chinese = 楚玉嫣 |alias(es) = Yan'er (2nd Life) |novel = Book 1, Chapter 35|cod = Soul Dispersion (1st Life) Hypothermia (2nd Life)}} Chu Yuyan is one of the recurring characters of [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|'I Shall Seal the Heavens']], a beautiful Cultivator with complicated feelings (unrequited love) toward Meng Hao. She was known as one of the Four Great Beauties of Southern Domain. History First Life Books 1-2 Chu Yuyan was introduced as the beautiful fiancee of Wang Tengfei. Through a series of events, she ended up being captured by Meng Hao and forced to concoct the Perfect Foundation Pill. During that time, she also gave him an advice which helped him during the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament. Later, she was seen in Meng Hao’s presence, wearing his clothes. This led to rumors (primarily propagated by Li Fugui), that she was having an illicit affair behind Wang Tengfei’s back. Angered, Wang Tengfei participated in the Song Clan search for a son-in-law, after which Chu Yuyan returned the engagement agreement to the Wang Clan, thus ending their relationship. Book 3 Later, Meng Hao joined the Violet Fate Sect under the Fang Mu persona. Chu Yuyan immediately disliked Fang Mu, and repeatedly attempted to find out why. Later, she developed a fascination with Grandmaster Pill Cauldron, who was of course Fang Mu/Meng Hao. In the Violet Furnace Lord trial by fire, she finished third overall after Fang Mu and Ye Feimu, but was nonetheless permitted to become a Violet Furnace Lord. After learning that Fang Mu was, in fact, Grandmaster Pill Cauldron and not Ye Feimu, she had extremely complex emotions regarding him. In the mental realm of the Choumen Tai's corpse, she and other Violet Fate Sect disciples were saved by Meng Hao/Fang Mu. Shortly thereafter, she learns that Fang Mu and Meng Hao are one-and-the-same, and is left with complex emotions. Book 4 After the Frigid Snow Clan moved to the Violet Fate Sect, Hanxue Shan learned from Chu Yuyan that Meng Hao is in fact Grandmaster Pill Cauldron. On the surface, Chu Yuyan hated Meng Hao, but deep inside her heart she longed for him. Book 5 During the Ancient Dao Lakes Erruption, Chu Yuyan asked Meng Hao if "there can someone other than Xu Qing to which Meng Hao responded "the oppurtunity was there, and now it's gone". Heartbroken, Chu Yuyan left. After hearing of Meng Hao and Xu Qing's wedding, Chu Yuyan was extremely sad. When Xu Qing and Meng Hao came to the Violet Fate Sect to get Grandmaster Pill Demon's blessings, Chu Yuyan repeatedly avoided Meng Hao. When Meng Hao visited the Violet Fate Sect after winning the Southern Domain Civil War, he looked for Chu Yuyan but couldn't find her. When he was leaving, Chu Yuyan murmured "You have your glory, and I have my pride". Books 6-7 Soon after Meng Hao entered Nine Seas God World, the Demonic cultivators kidnapped Chu Yuyan and poisoned her, in an attempt to get back at Meng Hao. Enraged, he went to Seajacket Island and slaughtered eight of the nine members of the Divine Sea Realm and two elders of the Demonic cultivators' faction. After returning to the Sect, Meng Hao slayed any and every Demonic cultivator that he saw, regardless of whether they hindered him or not. After alleviating Chu Yuyan's poison by using the heart blood of ten Sea Dragon Demonic cultivators, Meng Hao brought her with him to the Windswept Realm. When they were about to depart from the Windswept Realm due to latter's uprising, in an attempt to help Meng Hao, she tried to ascend to the Immortal Realm and was grievously injured in the process. She however, had her own soul damaged making it vulnerable and ended up having part of her soul trapped by the Blacksoul Society. Second Life (see Yan'er) Book 9 The rest of her soul was captured by Han Bei, who used this as a leverage against Meng Hao. As Han Bei used her own life force to sustain her soul to keep it from dispersing, they then became symbiotically linked to each other. It was revealed that it can only be separated by one who had transcended. She was sent to one of the mortal villages in Planet Vast Expanse to be reincarnated as Yan'er (her current name). When she grew up, Fang Mu (Meng Hao's clone), took her in as his disciple. She retained her interest in alchemy with Fang Mu occasionally guiding her with regards to cultivation. She is described as beautiful, social and easily makes friends. Tomboyish and seemingly has none of the grace that most females possess. She is headstrong and willful which often frustrates Meng Hao, or in this case, his clone. She often attract attentions from both genders (mostly from the males) that inadvertently leads her to trouble. Her beauty induces some to lust after her (as seen when a sect prince from the Eighth Sect kidnapped her). . Book 10 It was stated that she was unwilling to enter the cycle of reincarnation solely because of her love for Meng Hao. He searched for her reincarnation but discovered that she does not have one. It was then revealed by Xu Qing that Chu Yuyan would rather live in a world of her own creation than to reincarnate again forever pining for Meng Hao. (QUEEN XU QING INDIRECTLY TOLD MENG HAO TO MARRY CHU YUYAN IF SHE DECIDES TO WAKE UP!!! END THE TRAGEDY OF CHU YUYAN!!! VOTE XU QING FOR BEST GIRL!!!) Trivia * Meng Hao used Lord Fifth and the nine shards from the Copper Mirror to separate Han Bei's soul from Chu Yuyan's. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alchemist Category:Violet Fate Sect/East Pill Division/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Kunlun Society/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Vast Expanse School/Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Vast Expanse School/Ninth Sect/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters